


Until the End

by carese_belivaird



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carese_belivaird/pseuds/carese_belivaird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Therese promised each other that they'll be together until the end. But eventhough Carol lives with Therese, there's still a missing part in Carol's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> \---This is my first ever fanfic. I don’t actually write stories, I imagine them but I kinda find it hard to put it into writing, so please excuse my mistakes/if this is not that good like other stories. I hope you enjoy this :) ---
> 
> The story takes place after, and I took this line from the book, “Therese walked toward her [Carol].”

\---OAK ROOM, PLAZA HOTEL

Therese continues to approach the table where Carol and her friends are seated. Carol watches her with a smile burning in her eyes. When she arrived to the table Carol introduced her, “Everyone, this is Therese Belivet.” They greeted Therese and the younger woman extended her hand to each of Carol’s friend, “Pleasure.” Therese watches Carol as she talks to her friends, the way she moves, the way her lips parted as she speaks, every gestures of her hands, her blue eyes. Carol caught her green eyes and they changed a smile.

As soon as Carol and Therese walked out of the Plaza Hotel, they decided to walk. They were both quiet and nervous. Therese broke the silence, “Where do you want to go?” Carol want to say home but she’s not sure if Therese will go with her, “I don’t know, what about you?” “Maybe we could grab something to eat, I haven’t eaten actually.” Therese said shyly. Carol nod, and they found a restaurant. Therese ordered a steak and Carol only ordered a glass of martini with an olive. Therese eats quietly, and Carol watches her but she tries not to make the younger woman notice it since she knows Therese will be uncomfortable. Then, it is Therese who will look at Carol when the older is not looking at her.

Carol called the waiter and ordered another glass of martini. After the martini arrived, “Would you like to come over to the apartment?” she asked Therese nervously. She is afraid that Therese will say no again. Her heart was torn into pieces when she offered her to live with her and said no. Therese was a bit surprised by the question. “Sure.” She kind of feel guilty when she resent her earlier that night.

It began to rain so they took a cab to Carol’s apartment “To Madison Avenue” she said to the cab driver. The ride was a quiet one except with the noise of the raindrops falling and the honk of other vehicles. Carol paid the cab driver and they run immediately to the front door of the apartment building. Her room is at the third floor, just like what she said earlier it is big enough for two, there are two bedrooms, a few furniture, and some things are still unboxed. She took off her coat and Therese’s.

They both sat on the sofa and Carol offered Therese a drink but she said no. “Your apartment is beautiful, I mean, there are not much things yet but it is cozy.” Therese said as she examine the apartment. “A friend of Abby recommended this. Would you like to tour it?” Carol said while lighting a cigarette. “Sure,” they both stand up and Carol showed her the kitchen, then the bedrooms, the first bedroom is full of boxes. The second one is bigger, it has a queen size bed. Therese thought that she might be sharing this with Carol if she had agreed to move with her. She likes the thought of sleeping with her, she misses her so much after those months they were so far away.

“I think, I should go home now.” Therese said, the rain began pouring hard and it is almost twelve midnight. “Why not stay here for the night? It is raining hard. If it’s okay with you, you can sleep in my room. I could sleep here at the couch.” Carol asked while she plays with her bracelet, she is very nervous. Therese is actually tired because of today’s work. “Well, it’s really nice of you but if I will sleep here you don’t have to sleep in the couch, this is your apartment.” Carol gave her a smile and they went to the bedroom, she lend Therese her pajamas though it is a little bit larger to Therese.

They were now both in bed and their hearts are beating hard. Carol long to kiss Therese once again, caress her, and make love to her. This is also what Therese’s wants but out of their fear that the other will refuse and feel like saying this is not the time they let it slip. “Good night, Therese.” “Good, night, Carol.” The room is very quiet, the only thing you can hear are their breathing.

Therese was now sleeping but Carol can’t fall asleep. She turned herself so she faces her angel. She watches her sleep, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. She is very beautiful, Carol thought. She lightly caress Therese cheeks, afraid that she might wake her. “I love you.” She kissed her lightly on the lips and wrapped her right arm around Therese’s waist and closed her eyes hoping of having a wonderful dream.


	2. I love you too

The light of the sun touches the white sheet that covers Carol and Therese’s body. The noise of the vehicles outside wake Therese. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Carol’s beautiful face. She looks at it for a minute before she notices that Carol’s right arm was wrapped around her waist. She let her face get closer to Carol and kissed her lips then caress her face. Her fingers trace the line of Carol’s neck down to her shoulder down to her right hand. Carol began to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw Therese’s green eyes looking at her. “Good morning,” Carol said sleepily. Therese just gave her a big smile.

It is 6:30 in the morning and Therese has work at 8 o’clock so the two of them got up immediately and went to the kitchen. Carol prepared French toast and scrambled egg while Therese made coffee. Therese insists in doing the dishes but Carol refuses. When Carol had put the last plate on its place, Therese walked to her side and said, “I’ll live with you.” Carol was so surprised she can’t even speak. So the brunette continued, “Well, if your offer is still on.” Carol still finding words to say to the brunette, “I… I… the offer is still on.” Her eyes are teary but she didn’t let it fall, she hugged Therese tightly and Therese hugged her back. When they pull from the hug, they both look deeply into each other’s eyes. “I love you too.” Therese said while cupping Carol’s cheeks. It was her response from last night’s dinner when Carol said I love you to her before Jack came to their table.

Now, the tears that Carol is keeping from falling streamed down her face. And Therese’s lips touches Carol’s. Carol kissed her back, the kiss is full of love and longing for each other. Hands began to caress each other’s body but Therese pulled away. “Sorry. I… I don’t think this is the right time. I have to go to work then maybe tonight we can continue this.” Carol chuckled and kissed Therese once again before the younger woman took her coat from the couch. She walked Therese to the door of her apartment. “Would you like to go to my apartment after work and get some things?” Therese asked Carol as they stand in her door. “I would love to.” Therese sounds excited, “Ok, maybe around 5 o’clock. I’ll go to your shop then we’ll go to the apartment.” She gives Carol a peck of kiss then leaves.

Carol went to the shop with a wide smile on her face. When she enters the shop, Abby was on the counter and said to her “My, my, someone has a very nice morning. What happened?” Carol put her handbag down the table, “Therese will be living with me.” Abby’s jaw dropped and Carol laughs as she looks at her best friend. “How did it happen? I mean… tell me everything, nitwit.” They both laughed and Carol told her what happened the other night, from having dinner with Therese and refusing to live with her to coming to the oak room and staying the night to her place to Therese saying she’ll live with Carol. Abby can’t hide her smile on her face, she’s very happy for her best friend.

It’s quarter to 5pm when Therese went to the shop. When Abby saw her she went straight to the younger woman “Therese!” she greeted the younger woman gleefully. “Oh, hi Abby.” “Carol told me you’ll live with her.” “Yeah, I realized that she’s really the one for me.” They both chuckle until Carol showed up. “I thought you’ll be here about passed five.” “We got dismissed a bit earlier.”

Therese and Carol arrived at the apartment. “Would you like something to drink?” Therese asked. “Just cold water, darling.” _Darling,_ Therese thought, she missed hearing the word. She gave Carol a glass of cold water. “I won’t be long, I’ll just get some clothes.”

There was a box on the table and Carol looked inside. She saw several photos of her during their trip mostly are stolen shots of her. There was one where she’s lighting a cigarette, another was when she’s sleeping. Therese captured her beautifully. She put back the photos inside the box and went to Therese’s room.

“Oh Carol,” the blonde was standing by the bedroom door. “I saw your photographs. They’re beautiful.” Therese sat on the edge of the bed, “That’s because you are beautiful.” Carol sat beside Therese, she hold the brunette’s hands. “I thought I’ll never be with you again.” She’s trying to pull back her tears, “I’m really sorry if I left you without even talking to you. I’m sorry if I don’t answer your calls, if I didn’t even let you see me. I’m really sorry. Please forgive me.” Therese lifted up Carol’s face so they were looking at each other. Therese’s green eyes are filled with tears, “I forgive you, Carol. I understand why you have to that. And I’m sorry if this relationship caused you to be away from Rindy.” Carol cupped Therese’s cheek. “Don’t ever blame yourself why Rindy is not with me. Ever. It breaks my heart that my daughter is not with me and probably hating me but I can’t let Harge manipulate me. I won’t be myself if I’m manipulated.”

Carol wiped away the tears on Therese’s face. They pressed their lips. The kiss became heated, it was full of passion and love. A kiss that had waited months. Their tongues are dancing, hands are searching their body, lips breaking only to catch for air.

They pull away from each other, look deep into each other’s eyes that is now full of desire. They took off their shoes and stockings. Therese moved in the bed and Carol straddled her lap. She leaned to kiss Therese once again. They unbutton their tops and slid the skirts down. Carol trailed kisses to Therese’s neck and shoulder while the younger woman gasp. She unhooked her own bra then Therese’s. Their breasts pressed against each other as their nipples hardened. Therese’s hands moved from the back to Carol’s breast, cupping it then teasing her nipple. A moan escaped Carol, she then goes back to kissing Therese’s neck and shoulder. Her mouth moved to the younger woman’s left breast, taking the nipple into her mouth, licking, sucking, biting it making Therese moan while Carol’s right hand massages the other breast. She moved her mouth to the right breast repeating what she has done with the other.

Carol made her way down Therese, leaving light kisses on her stomach then belly and biting the soft skin. She placed her hand above Therese’s mound feeling the wetness of her underwear. She can smell the musky scent of her lover. She slid down Therese’s underwear and spread her legs. Carol teasingly kissed the brunette’s thighs, sending shockwaves to Therese’s center. When her mouth met the swollen bud of Therese, a loud moan that Therese is keeping escaped her throat. “Ohhhh.” She continued kissing it until she licks the juices that is coming out of Therese’s sex. She slid her tongue inside her and Therese’s hands were on Carol’s head pulling her deeper to her sex.

Carol’s tongue are moving in and out of Therese but she changed it by entering her index and middle finger while her mouth suck on her clit. “Faster, please.. Ahhhh” Therese said panting. Carol obeyed her and her fingers are moving faster and faster, she can feel her tightening so she slid harder. “I’m so close now. Please don’t stop.” And as Carol flicked her tongue on Therese’s clit, the younger woman threw her head back and moaned out loud. Her body is rising up and down as she ride out of her orgasm. Carol licked the juices coming out of her and went up to Therese to kiss her and let her taste herself.

Carol nuzzles Therese neck, listening to the woman’s panting. “I love you, my angel. I missed you much.” Therese stroke her hair, “I love you too… hmm…would you like me to return the favor, my love?” Carol longed for Therese to make love to her, to taste her but she wanna go home to their apartment now. “I would love that but why not continue it at our home?”

Therese agreed, they got dressed up and leave her apartment.  When they arrived at Carol’s they take a shower together and after that Therese returned the favor to Carol, making the blonde woman pant, gasp, moan and call out her name as she came hard.


	3. Happy birthday, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's birthday. Therese has lovely presents. And greetings from Rindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Hope you'll like this.

1965 – Carol’s birthday.

Therese is now 32 years old and Carol turns 47 this day. Therese wake up first, she’s watching Carol sleep then she carefully get out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror she can see pinkish marks on her body, those are the love marks Carol left as she make love to her. She went back to bed and Carol sleepily move but opened her eyes, “My angel…” the last word lingers. Therese smiled and put her hand on Carol’s chest feeling her heart beating.

Therese got on top of Carol, her head nuzzling Carol’s neck, smelling her then she playfully nib her earlobe and her hands playing with her lover’s breasts. Carol is barely awake. Therese teasingly whispered on Carol’s ear, “What do you want as present?” Carol’s body reacts to that question, suddenly feeling awake. Heat began to pool between Carol’s thighs, “You, my angel. Only you.” Therese grinned, “Mmmm. You’ll get what you want.”

They kiss tenderly but as Carol grabbed the back of Therese’s head the kiss became hard. Carol can feel Therese’s wetness on top of her. Therese started to move down, kissing Carol’s neck then taking Carol’s nipple in her mouth, sucking it, circling it with her ‘talented tongue’ as Carol said. Carol is writhing and gasping underneath her. Therese’s hand went down Carol and teasing the inside of her thigh. Carol squeezed Therese’s ass. “Oh please, Therese. I need you.” Therese had devilish smile, “What’d you say, darling?” Carol is full of need, “I need you to touch me, to taste me. Make me cum hard.” And so Therese began licking her way down, when her fingers touches her lover’s swollen bud, a loud moan escaped Carol’s throat. “Mmmmm.. inside please.” She wanna obey Carol but instead she licked Carol’s cunt from the lower up to her aching hood. Therese sucked hard on Carol’s clit. “Don’t stop it, babe.” Carol pleaded her. Therese slid her tongue inside Carol. The blonde is pulling Therese deeper into her. Therese can feel her own cunt throbbing.

“Mmmm… Fuck!” Therese slide her two fingers inside Carol and her tongue is circling her lover’s clit. “Harder…Mmmm” Carol feels her inside about to explode. But Therese removed her fingers inside her and the blonde whimper. “Wait…” Therese moved up and positioned her cunt over Carol’s face. Carol can smell Therese's sex that is signaling desire and need. “You’re dripping wet, Therese.” Therese is stroking her clit over Carol, moaning as she gave pleasure to herself. Drops of her cum are coming out of her cunt that falls straight into Carol’s mouth. But before she could even cum she lowered herself, “Please, Carol” And Carol’s mouth took Therese’s cunt, the younger screamed. She was grinding onto Carol’s face and Carol’s hand are on her butt pulling her into her mouth. “Oh yes, Carol. Ahhh. Ahhh,” Therese held the headboard as she came her hard. The older woman licking all her juices.

When Therese has ridden out her orgasm she went back down to Carol’s pussy. She wasted no time sliding her fingers inside Carol and thrusting harder and deeper, she could feel Carol’s muscles tightening. “Fuck…dear, like that. Mmmm… don’t stop. I’m...” Therese’s fingers move harder and as her mouth sucked hard on the blonde’s clit, Carol called out Therese’s name. The first night they made love flashed to her mind. It was a tender memory for the both of them. The brunette’s fingers slowly moving inside and she’s savouring Carol’s juices.

After Therese had licked all Carol’s juices, she went up to her lover. Face to face, nose touching nose, and they kissed passionately. Therese pulled away, “Happy birthday, my love.” Carol chuckled, “What a very nice present, huh? You fucked me and rode my face.” They both laughed out loud.

Therese got out of the bed, "Where are you going?" Carol asked curiously. "Just stay there," Therese walks to the other bedroom, when she comes back she's carrying her camera and a small red box. She sat on the bed and gave Carol the box. Carol was surprised when she saw what's in it. It was a necklace with a marquise diamond pendant, "This is beautiful." Carol eyes are teary, "It will be more beautiful when you wear it. Let me help you." Therese put the necklace on her lover, it fits her perfectly. Carol looks stunning. "Told you, more beautiful when you wear it." "Oh thank you so much, darling. You know you don't have to buy me this but I'm really thankful." Carol cupped Therese cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away, "Let me take a picture of you." And then Therese snapped a closed-up shot of Carol, just right above her breasts up to her head. Carol's hair is a little messy but Therese knew she had captured a perfect photo.

\----- Still 1965, a day before Carol’s birthday

Rindy is now 16 years old. She was thinking hard if she should send the letter to her mom. She holds a grudge on her mom. At a tender age she feels like she lost her mother because she left to be with a woman. She hated her for leaving. She longed for a mother’s loves. Since she was 8 years old she told Carol to never come and visit her. Sometimes she felt regretful about it _“I don’t want to see you anymore.”_ These are the words that Carol heard when she last visited her daughter. It breaks her heart.

Finally, Rindy made up her mind, she will send the letter to her mom.                                            

                Happy birthday, Mom.  
                ~~I miss you.~~  
                                - ~~Love~~ , Rindy

She rewrite it to a clean piece of paper and mailed it. This is gonna be her first time communicating with her mom since she was eight.

\-----

While Carol is preparing breakfast, Therese went outside to get the daily newspaper and check if there are mails. She got back and gave Carol the mails. She looks at the mail and opened the one that says ‘Carol Aird.’ She read it and her heart stopped the moment she read the word ‘Mom’. Is this real? Could this be from my sweet pea? Carol asked herself. A tear drop fell on the paper she was reading. Therese noticed it and she became worried. She thought something bad had happened, “What is it? Is everything alright?”

Carol looked at Therese smiling though there are tears streaming down her face, “It’s Rindy. She greeted me.” Therese was relieved that nothing bad happened and she was very glad for Carol. Carol pulled a chair and sat, “This is the first time she wrote a letter to me since she told me to not see her anymore.” Therese is holding her hand, “Oh dear, maybe this is the start. Maybe she is considering on to you, or seeing you.” Carol kissed Therese’s hand and said hopefully, “I hope so.” Then they ate their breakfast, they just stayed at home the whole day.

In the afternoon, Carol wrote back to Rindy.

                Thank you, my sweet pea.  
                I miss you so much.  
                                - Love, Mom

Carol and Therese make love once again that night. And before Carol went to sleep, she read her daughter’s birthday letter and kissed the picture of Rindy that is resting on her nightstand. Rindy has a wide smile on her face, her hair is messy, and her dress is blown by the wind revealing the pale skin of her knee. That stolen photo was a Christmas present from Therese last year. Therese took it when she went to New Jersey while Carol is on a trip to buy some furniture for the shop. She saw Rindy in the park with her friends and then suddenly it popped to Therese's head to take at least one photo of Rindy.


	4. My Sweet Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rindy visits her mother after almost two decades of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me long to update, have been busy with other stuffs. Thank you for the kudos and comments :)

\---1975, Carol is 58 years old while Therese is 42.

Rindy just turned 27 that day. She’s out at the park with her fiancée, Eric Ford. Resting her head on Eric, while Eric stroke her hair as they watch the kids play, there are some who are running, some on the slides or the swings, and some are flying kites. “How many kids do you want?” Eric suddenly asked her. “Hmmm, two? I’ve always wanted a brother or a sister, but you know…” _my mom left me_ , she said to herself. “Two is fine. I don’t want many kids either.” Eric said laughing.

They were quiet again but after almost five minutes of silence Eric speaks, “Aren’t you gonna invite your mother to our wedding. I know that things have not been very good between the two of you but she’s still your mother” Rindy has not seen or talked to her Carol since she left. She only began sending letters, when she was 16, every Christmas, birthdays and other special occasions and then Carol will write back to her. She does not like receiving presents from her mom that’s why Carol only sends letter. That is her only way of communicating with her mother.

“I don’t know if I’m ready. I’m still mad for leaving me.” but mostly it was sadness that fills her everytime she thought of her mom. “Don’t you think it’s time to hear your mother out? For her to explain to you why did she have to that. I’m sure she loves you very much but…” Rindy cut Eric off, “If she loves me she would have never left me!” Eric didn’t respond to avoid any argument.

That night, Rindy can’t fall asleep. She is thinking if she should go see and talk to her mother. Maybe if she does that it will lessen the pain she is feeling and the wound of the past will begin to heal. Before she gets out of the bed she kissed her sleeping fiancée on the forehead, “I hope you’re right.” She went to the living room and dialed a number on the telephone. The telephone kept ringing.

 

Carol and Therese are still awake and they were watching some show while having a smoke and drinking rye. The telephone rang and Carol stood up to take the call. “Hello?” the other line was silent but she can tell someone is there because she can hear the person breathing. Meanwhile, Rindy froze when she heard her mom’s voice. She can’t open her mouth to speak. “Who is th…” before Carol even finished asking the other line hang up. Therese looked at her curiously, “Who is that?” “I don’t know, maybe just some mistaken calls.” Carol went back to sit next to Therese.

Memories of her and Carol together flashes on Rindy’s mind. She never thought she’ll hear her mom’s voice again. It was almost twelve midnight but she grabbed the telephone and tried to call again even though she is not sure if Carol is still awake.

Carol and Therese are just about to go to the bedroom when the telephone rang again. “I’ll get it.” Carol said and she motioned Therese to go on. “Hello? Abby, if this is you trying to make some phone call frank, better stop it. Go to bed, nitwit.” Finally, Rindy find the courage to speak, “Hello… this is Rindy.” The world around Carol seemed to have stopped, her heart is beating faster. It feels like she lost her voice, unable to speak. “Are you still there?” Rindy asked. “Yes… hmm.. Ha.. how are you? Is everything alright?” Carol asked anxiously. “I’m okay and everything is just fine.” _except our relationship._ “Are you free on Saturday?” Carol suddenly feel hopeful when she heard the question, maybe Rindy wants to see her. “Yes.” “Is it okay if I visit you?” Carol face lit up, “Sure, you’re very much welcome.” “Okay... well good night.” Rindy let out a long sigh. “Good night, Rindy. I love you.” Carol waited for Rindy to hang up before she put down the telephone.

Carol walked to their bedroom and she looks so happy and nervous at the same time. “Who is it? Everything alright?” Therese put down her book as soon as she saw Carol entered their room. “Rindy is coming here.” Therese looked shocked, “Well, that is great. You can now finally talk and fix your relationship. Oh, I’m so happy for you Carol.” She took Carol’s hand and kissed it. All those years without talking to Rindy and on Saturday she gets to see and talk to her daughter. Carol and Therese said their good night and all Carol wanted is for it to be Saturday already.

 

Saturday. Carol is so nervous that she keeps on walking here and there then will sit after a moment then walk again. “If you keep doing that I swear I’ll pin you down the couch.” Therese said jokingly. “Rindy will be here in a moment. I’m having mixed feelings. You know, I haven’t seen her more than a decade.” Therese pat the sit next to her, “Relax, Carol. It’ll be alright, ok? Take a sit. Just get yourself together.” The blonde sat next to her, “Oh, honey…” the brunette put her hand on Carol’s shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to see Rindy?” “Well, I would like to meet her but it’s your moment. I’ll just stay in the dark room and develop those photographs.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “It must be Rindy, go on. It will be fine, alright?” Therese kissed Carol as she stood up to go to the dark room.

Carol took a deep breathe before she opened the door. Meanwhile, Rindy is staring at her feet waiting for the door to be opened. As soon as the door opened their eyes meet up. They just stayed like that, looking at each other for a minute. Both of them don’t know what to do next until Rindy find the courage to speak, “Ah hi.” Carol whose mouth is slightly open, still finding the words to say. “Ca… can I come in?” “Oh sure, come in. Sorry. I was just…” She let Rindy inside and motioned her to sit. “How have you been? Do you want any drink? Coffee? Tea? Or juice? Oh I’ll just better get going to the kitchen.” Before Rindy could even answer her mom made her way to the kitchen to get the tea.

Rindy is scanning the apartment, looking at different paintings hanging on the wall. Some furniture, then photographs on a small table at the corner of the couch. There is one with her mom, another is a photo of a younger looking woman – _Therese_ , she said to herself. Another one is Rindy with a wide smile on her face. And the one on the biggest frame is her sitting on her mother’s lap. She’s trying to remember when that photo was taken, she’s four years old and it was her mother’s birthday. She had picked some flowers on the garden with the help of her father to give to her mom. Her young self never even thought that her family will be broken.

“So, how are you, my girl?” Carol’s voice is shaking but it kind of startled Rindy. “I’m fine.” Carol offered Rindy the tea, “Last time we talked you are such a wee girl and now you’re a grown woman.” She thought she shouldn’t have said the words last time. “Yeah, it’s a long time isn’t it?... Dad said I look more and more like you as I grow up.” Rindy tries to look at her. “Well, that’s what everyone said ever since you’re a baby that you look like me, you got my eyes, lips…” they both smiled at each other. “So, how is your dad? Does he know you’re here?” “He is alright. I told him I’ll be visiting you… Is Therese on her work?” Carol didn’t expect that Rindy would ask about Therese. “She’s here, she’s just in the dark room developing some photographs.”

The apartment became silent, they can only hear the noise of the clock tickling and some vehicles passing by. Carol took Rindy’s hands, her thumbs brushing the top of her daughter’s hand. Their hands are both cold. “I’m so sorry, Rindy.” Tears are beginning to form on Rindy’s eyes and Carol lift Rindy’s face so they are looking at each other. Tears are falling down Carol’s eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I never wanted to leave you. My heart was torn into pieces, my world seems to fall apart when we parted. I love you with all my heart, Rindy.”

Carol stand up and sit next her daughter to hug her and Rindy hugged her mom back. “I love you too, mom. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I push you away.” They pulled away from the hug and Carol is wiping the tears on Rindy’s face. “God, I so missed you. All those years we are apart. I’ve never been on your birthdays since you were eight, on graduations, Christmas, take care of you when you are sick, be there for you.”

Meanwhile, Therese on the dark room is so thirsty but she doesn’t wanna go out because she thought she might ruin Carol and Rindy’s moment. She really needs to drink so she tiptoed going to the kitchen as the mother and daughter talks but when Carol turned her head she saw Therese. “Therese!” Therese froze to where she’s standing but managed to smile at them. Therese finds her composure and walked to the two of them to greet Rindy. “Hello, Rindy.” She extended her hand. “Hi, Therese.” “So everything is alright between the two of you?” Carol looked so happy, “Yes.” Therese sat on the smaller couch. “I’m so happy for the both of you,” but then the tone of Therese’s voice began to change. “I’m sorry, Rindy… for everything that happened. If you grew up without a mom. Sorry.” “Oh, don’t blame yourself, darling. It is not your fault.” Rindy speak up, “It is not everyone’s fault. What matters now is everything is alright… And I’m sorry for blaming you why mom left me.” They all smiled at each other.

Therese stand up, “I’ll just go to the kitchen. I’m really thirsty.” They all laughed and when Therese left Carol and Rindy hugged each other again. “I love you, snowflake.” “I love you too, mom. Oh I miss you calling me that, you know, snowflake? Sweet pea? And other words you used to call me.” Carol chuckled.

When Therese got back to the living room, Rindy took her bag and get a small, cream-colored envelope and handed it to her mom. Carol opened it

Eric Ford and Rindy Aird

invite you to their wedding

that will be held on 14th of April 1976,

Wednesday at four o’clock in the afternoon.

“Yo… you’re getting married.” “Yeah. And I want you to be there on my special day. Also Therese.” Carol hugged Rindy again. “Congratulations. Look at you getting married now and starting a family.” Therese don’t know if she should hugged Rindy but then she got up and hugged her. Rindy accept the hug with open arms. “Congratulations, Rindy.” “Thank you, Therese.” Carol asked, “So, who is this lucky man, Eric Ford?” Rindy looks excited as she tells her mom who is Eric. “Well, he is an engineer, he came from a well-respected family. He is a good man. I’m sure you’ll like him. In fact, he will pick me here later.” “We’ll see, I would like to meet him… oh I’m so glad for you, Rindy.”

Rindy stayed for dinner, she and Carol told each other lots of story about their lives, trying to make up for the lost times. When Eric had arrived to pick Rindy, they didn’t leave yet because Carol talk to the two of them. She seems to like Eric and she hopes that she is not wrong. The young couple bid their fairwell and Rindy said that she’ll visit again.

 

Carol joined sleeping Therese on their bed. She spooned the brunette and give butterly kisses on the back of her neck. Therese turned to see Carol’s face. “How’s my love?” she pulled her into a quick kiss. “This is one of the best days of my life. Rindy is the missing piece of my life and now that we are okay my life is complete.” “I’m really glad for you… But do you want this day to become the best of the best?” Therese grinned as she moved her hand down Carol. With that, the end of that day was spent worshipping each other’s body, moaning and panting, savoring each other’s juices.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don’t mean to end it that way but I think they’ll make love on the second chapter or maybe third ;)
> 
> \---I’m an avid fan of Cate Blanchett so I pretty much followed everything she has done and Carol is one of my favorite films of her.---


End file.
